


You too love you Koda

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Feels Dog, Hale Firefighters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Set in Canada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acostumbrarse a Stiles y a su atrayente aroma no fue muy difícil, bueno, al principio si, un poco, pero nadie puede culpar a Derek, además no es como si le viera todos los días.<br/>Derek piensa que puede sobrevivir a ello</p><p>-Donde a Derek le regalan un cachorro y no cuenta con le tiempo de cuidarlo y contrata a Stiles para serla de "niñero"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You too love you Koda

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es un regalo para Paola Villegas, quien propuso su idea en un grupo de FB donde se hizo el sorteo de "Amigo secreto de San Valentín".
> 
> Espero te guste y sea como lo solicitaste y DISFRÚTALO
> 
> FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD
> 
> -Lamento la demora pero entre el trabajo, deberes en casa y el muy cuidadoso escudriño tanto mio como de una amiga para verificar que no tenga ni un error, pues se me hizo tarde u.u, lo siento-

                                                        

El edificio era un borrón de rojos y naranjas. Derek observaba como el fuego disminuía ante el choque de agua contra los muros, el olor a humo, madera quemada, concreto húmedo y metal, el sonido de todo lo que se fundía al paso del calor, la sinfonía de las sirenas de los equipos de emergencias llenando el ambiente a su alrededor, todo causaba picazón en la nariz de Derek y un estremecimiento de sudor frio que le recorría la espalda mientras se esforzaba en apagar las llamaradas de sol que consumían el edificio.

Bastaron seis minutos más para que el fuego se volviera ondas de humo que flotaban sobre sus cabezas como nubes grises. Derek arrugo la nariz ante el olor a madera y plástico calcinado, un suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios partidos, mientras el sudor le recorría en gotas la frente hasta la mandíbula; Boyd, en el mismo estado, coloco una mano conciliadora en su hombro mientras el resto del equipo comenzaba a correr hacia el interior del lugar buscando algún sobreviviente.

Derek diviso a su hermana tomar su equipo de rescate y entrar por uno de los muros caídos seguida por la oficial Erica. El peso de la mano de su amigo en su hombro le hizo regresar a la vida. Con una profunda respiración Derek volvió el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Boyd sobre el edificio que ahora se encontraba estable. Chamuscado pero controlado.

—Todos están a salvo—  declaro el moreno en voz alta para ayudar a que Derek se relajara, y era cierto, no había ningún herido, por suerte la alarma contra incendios se había activado a tiempo y todos habían salido del lugar cuando justo el equipo de bomberos y una ambulancia entraban al estacionamiento y comenzaban a trabajar. Algo dentro de Derek le hizo sentirse orgulloso por la forma en que esta noche estaba terminando, ninguna vida se había ido a causa de un abrazo por el fuego.

—Gracias a Dios —Murmuró Derek en respuesta al comentario de su amigo. Boyd quitó la mano del hombro de Derek y se alejó unos pasos en dirección al edificio donde ya comenzaban a acercarse las personas para mirar si había algo que se pudiera salvar. Derek camino al camión de bomberos para poner todo en orden.

El sonido del motor de un auto acercándose llamo la atención de Derek, quien se giró hacía la entrada del estacionamiento mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme quedando solo en una camiseta blanca; los tirantes del pantalón presionando en su pecho. Entonces pudo observar una patrulla deteniéndose justo al lado del camión de bomberos de la unidad de Derek. La puerta del auto se abrió, y de él, un hombre mayor de cabello rubio y ojos de color con la chaqueta de oficial salió con la insignia de Sheriff en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y su arma enfundada en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Lo primero que el nuevo Sheriff, John Stilinski —Derek ya había conversado unas dos veces con el hombre —observó, fue lo que quedaba del edificio calcinado. El sheriff cerró la puerta del auto y se acercó hacia donde Derek estaba, de pie guardando el material contra incendios.

—Buenas noches, Hale —Saludó el hombre amablemente al moreno. La expresión preocupada en su rostro hizo saber a Derek lo mucho que le mortificaba aquel desastre.

—Sheriff —Respondió Derek asintiendo. Por más que quería evitarlo le era imposible no percibir la angustia emanando del oficial, se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal y su corazón latía con frenesí.

— ¿Hay algún herido? —Interrogo el Sheriff mirando nerviosamente hacía su auto y de nuevo a Derek, el tono de temor no escapo al oído del moreno que negó con la cabeza y colocándose un jersey sobre el uniforme se dispuso a llevar al hombre a donde pronto su hermana y Erica se presentarían.

Derek pudo identificar otro latido dentro de la patrulla, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que le era difícil distinguir otro aroma que no fuera el de la angustia que envolvía el ambiente.

—Por suerte todo lo perdido es solo material, los inquilinos lograron evacuar antes de que llegara a mayores y logramos apagar el fuego antes de que expandiera —Explicó Derek mientras caminaban hacía el grupo de personas que se comenzaba a agrupar.

—Muchas gracias muchacho, a ti y a tu equipo —Derek se sorprendió un poco por las palabras del Sheriff, normalmente los únicos que agradecían eran las personas que ayudaban o salvaban, casi nunca recibía un agradecimiento tan directo. Derek estaba a punto de responder que era su deber cuando fue interrumpido por Laura, quien salía de las ruinas del lugar, con Erica a su lado.

—Sheriff Stilinski —Saludó la morena Hale con entusiasmo. El hombre respondió, y en cuanto le felicito también por su labor, se giró a su oficial a escuchar los detalles del incendio y lo que ella investigó estando dentro del lugar.

Lo último que Derek se permitió escuchar fue algo sobre llevar algunas pruebas al forense y lo poco que se había perdido esta vez.

Cuando Derek regresaba a su camión para terminar de guardar el equipo, se cruzó con Boyd, quien ofrecía acilo a aquellos que no tenían para pagar un hotel u otro lugar donde pasar esa noche, y quizá otras dos mientras encontraban otro lugar donde vivir. La pena le invadió, no era justo que estas personas pagaran por el descuido de otra, no se sentía bien estar rodeado de la desesperación y desconsuelo de ellos, de esa familia donde la niña —de apenas unos seis años —se abrazaba a su madre mirando con tristeza lo que alguna vez había sido su casa.

Pero lo peor que podía superar la pesadumbre, lo peor que Derek podía oler y se quedaría con él días después, era el miedo. Lo sentía parte de él, como si en el momento en que el humo cubría su cuerpo al consumirse el fuego, el miedo que todas esas personas habían sentido al ver perdido su hogar, se pegara a él como una segunda piel. A veces ser un hombre lobo y tener los sentidos más desarrollados era una maldición.

— ¿Dónde dormiremos hoy mami? —Escuchó preguntar a lo lejos a la única niña, la tristeza le invadió no solo la nariz, también el pecho, y con un susurro tembloroso que le supo a sal, Derek escucho a la madre murmurar: _“Todo estará bien pequeña”_.

Derek contuvo el gemido lastimero que estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios y dando media vuelta de regreso actuó por puro instinto.

—Pueden quedarse en mi casa —ofreció sorprendiendo a los padres de la niña y a Boyd que estaba cerca; todos a su alrededor dirigieron la atención a ellos y con una mueca de sorpresa Erica sonrió a Laura.

—No queremos molestarlo —Se negó el hombre, pero Derek no quería que pasaran la noche en un lugar incomodo, no quería que la pequeña tuviera más miedo. Así con todo el poder de su persuasión, y una que otra sonrisa tranquilizadora, insistió y puso de por medio el bienestar de la pequeña. Tardo un poco pero al final ellos aceptaron.

Eliot y Esther —los padres de la niña llamada Claudia —Hicieron un trato con Derek. Ellos tomarían el ofrecimiento del bombero, pero en lugar de tomar su casa, decidieron rentar el departamento que Derek había desalojado hace unos tres meses, y que aún no tenía dueño.

—Muchas gracias, bombero —Exclamó la pequeña Claudia lanzando sus bracitos al aire, mirando con una gran sonrisa a Derek.

—Mi nombre es Derek, y no hay nada que agradecer. —Respondió el moreno inclinándose para acariciar la cabecita de la niña, recibiendo por sorpresa un beso efusivo en su mejilla.

Al final del día, todos habían encontrado un lugar para quedarse, y con sus labores terminadas; Derek, Laura, Boyd y Erika, decidieron regresar a la estación a descansar unas horas.

—Muy buen trabajo —Repitió el Sheriff justo cuando todos estaban ya entrando en sus vehículos.

Derek pudo divisar una figura delgada en el asiento del copiloto cuando el Sheriff abrió la puerta y se adentró en su patrulla. Todos asintieron en respuesta, y en el momento que el auto del Sheriff arranco, y dio una vuelta en “U” para salir del estacionamiento, Derek capto un olor diferente, un aroma que opacó el humo y la ceniza, el fresco del agua y el amargo del combustible. Un aroma totalmente dulce y picante a la vez emanando de la ventanilla bajada unos centímetros del asiento del copiloto.

—Derek, vamos —Llamo Laura golpeándole el brazo para llamar su atención. El moreno sacudió la cabeza unos segundos después y subió al camión. El sonido del viento llevándose el olor a quemado fue como termino la noche.

 

                                                                       *~*~*

 

  Es temprano, es lunes, y está haciendo un clima templado que invita a no usar demasiado abrigo afuera en las calles. Derek entra a la estación con su charola de cafés para todos y una caja de magdalenas de la panadería en donde Cora trabaja. Lo primero que desconcierta a Derek no es el hecho de que sus compañeros de trabajo no estén en la sala de descanso, es el aroma que había percibido hacía dos semanas en el auto del Sheriff.

Es dulce, ahora más espeso: Canela, cerezas, libros guardados y nostalgia. Derek deja lo que ocupa sus manos en la mesa donde Boyd suele ordenar los archivos, camina en dirección donde el olor ha dejado rastro, sabe que si quiere puede oír voces, risas y un corazón desconocido que salta y tropieza.

—Zeus, tómala —Ríe una voz joven. Derek identifica las risas de Laura, Boyd e Isaac, un bufido que posiblemente proviene de Zeus y una respiración agitada que es de Hades, ambos canes ayudantes de bombero.

—No lo hará, no le gusta obedecer órdenes —Señala Isaac divertido. Derek los vislumbra por fin cuando rodea la camioneta de Laura; su hermana está sentada junto con el rubio de rizos sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta, Boyd está en cuclillas acariciando el lomo de Hades mientras Zeus, sentado en sus patas traseras, mira con interés, cabeza ladeada y lengua babeando, al chico escuálido frente a él. Dicho chico tiene una pelota azul en la mano, de ella gotea lo que Derek supone es baba, y no es que Derek sea muy fisgón, pero se da cuenta que el chico tiene lindas manos; pálidas y delgadas, de dedos largos, casi finos pero masculinos.

Todos se callan y giran el rostro cuando sienten la presencia de Derek. Laura enarca una ceja juzgándole por mirar al desconocido. No lo culpen, Derek solo quiere saber por qué todo mundo está tan entretenido con el muchacho, el cual parece no notar su presencia ya que sigue moviendo la pelota delante de Zeus murmurando algo como _“Se buen chico y tómala, atrápala”_ , pero Derek sabe que eso es imposible ya que, como Isaac dijo, Zeus no sigue ordenes, no las que se refieren a perseguir una pelota sin sentido. Sin darse cuenta Derek suelta un bufido como risa, y por fin el muchacho le mira, todo ojos curiosos.

Derek siente como si alguien le hubiese dado una patada en las costillas. Todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones y la boca se le seca.

El chiquillo tiene los ojos más claros y grandes que Derek jamás pudo haber visto, por alguna mórbida razón le recuerdan a Bambi, y no Derek, no pienses en esa trágica historia ahorita. La boca del niño, que está un poco abierta, es delgada, pequeña y rosada, la nariz respingona, fina y curiosa, hay un par de lunares salpicándole las mejillas y la frente, lleva una chaqueta roja sobre un suéter azul, por lo poco que deja ver bajo el cuello con cordones de la chaqueta. El muchacho se levanta un poco intimidado y Derek se da cuenta que no es muy alto pero tampoco tan bajo. Los hombros se le ven más cuadrados de lo que antes había creído y las piernas, WOW, sus piernas delgadas enfundadas en unos jeans caqui.

De nuevo el olor a canela lo golpea, pero esta vez viene con un poco de incertidumbre, suave como el pelaje de Hades, la mirada interesada del chico le escudriña.

—Derek —Interrumpe Laura, y Derek puede escuchar la burla triunfante en la voz de su hermana. —Él es Stiles, el hijo del sheriff —Anuncia la morena señalando con una mano al muchacho. Derek entiende entonces él por qué estaba su olor en la patrulla la otra noche, es más, Derek cae en cuenta que el Sheriff había llevado a su hijo a su hora de vigilancia.

El chico de cabello castaño, un poco corto, le mira ladeando el rostro. Definitivamente Derek no debería creer que se parece mucho a Bambi.

—Derek —Insiste esta vez Isaac. Por fin el moreno le mira saliendo de sus pensamientos. Boyd suelta algo parecido a una risa y Laura no se contiene en carcajearse.

—Deberían estar al pendiente de una emergencia —Es la respuesta del moreno, serio y exigente, después de carraspear para recuperar la compostura. El chico sigue de pie frente a él mirándole como si esperara algo, Derek no sabe qué pero le gustaría preguntar.

Obviamente no lo hace. Boyd rueda los ojos, y poniéndose de pie anuncia que irá por las correas de Zeus y Hades, y antes de que Derek pregunte el por qué, Boyd ya entró al cuarto donde guardan el alimento y pertenecías de los canes. Laura baja del auto y se coloca a su lado mientras Isaac sigue mirando la escena con diversión.

—Vamos hermanito, no seas amargado, sabes que nosotros siempre estamos al pendiente de cualquier cosa —Serena Laura dando una palmada en el hombro de Derek.

—Además de que debes tomarte un descanso —Interrumpe Boyd caminando hacia ellos y colocándose junto a Stiles. Derek se da cuenta que aún no ha preguntado que hace el hijo adolescente del Sheriff ahí.

—Entonces podrían decirme porque este niño está aquí —Pide Derek, y entonces algo cambia en el chico, su aroma se vuelve más intenso y Derek puede oír sus músculos tensarse.

—No soy un niño, vale, que tengo a penas dieciséis, pero ya no soy un niño —Se defiende Stiles dando un paso adelante, encarando a Derek.

—Ya que Stiles se acaba de mudar aquí, y aún no hace amigos, su padre le dijo que buscara algo en que distraerse, a él le gustan los perros, y entonces esta mañana que fui a dejar a Erica, acompañada de Hades, Stiles y él parecieron volverse amigos pronto, y le ofrecí cuidarles y sacarlos a pasear cuando nosotros no podamos, lo que vendría siendo todo el tiempo —Explica Laura interrumpiendo la disputa por venir, sonriendo orgullosa por su buena obra.

A Derek no les molesta, es más, la idea le agrada mucho ya que los perros necesitan pasar tiempo afuera, correr y jugar, la mayor parte del tiempo, como había dicho Laura, ellos no podían por el trabajo, así que le agrada la idea, pero tampoco quería aprovecharse del muchacho.

—Pero, ¿Qué si él quiere salir y conocer otro tipo de amigos? —Intervino Derek señalando con la cabeza al castaño. De soslayo pudo ver como Stiles abrió la boca para protestar pero Isaac le gano la palabra.

— ¿Qué mejores amigos que Zeus y Hades?, además Stiles es de confiar —Asegura el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Derek literalmente olía que ahí pasaba otra cosa más, pero no tenía ganas de preguntar, así que sin más asintió, y con una sonrisa profesional —muy profesional, no vayan a pensar que le estaba  coqueteando a Stiles —Le dio la bienvenida al cuerpo de bomberos.

—Gracias, cuidare muy bien a estos chicos —Afirmó Stiles sonriendo con todos los dientes mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Zeus, quien se encontraba a su lado. Algo dentro de Derek le hizo cosquillas, su hermana le mira con una ceja enarcada.

—Entonces a trabajar —Anunció el moreno Hale chocando sus palmas antes de dar media vuelta y decirle a Boyd que instruyera al chico para las necesidades de los perros.

 

 *~*~*

 

Acostumbrarse a Stiles y a su atrayente aroma no fue muy difícil, bueno, al principio si, un poco, pero nadie puede culpar a Derek, además no es como si le viera todos los días.

Derek piensa que puede sobrevivir a ello

                                     

                                                                                  *~*~*

 

Derek estaba muy equivocado.

 

                                                                                  *~*~*

 

  La pequeña Claudia suele ir a visitarlo a veces, siempre y cuando sus padres la acompañen. A Derek le agrada la niña, es inteligente y amable, siempre detrás de él sonriendo y mirándole con esos ojitos castaños llenos de ternura.

Ese sábado no es la excepción, a diferencia que la mirada llena de ternura y la sonrisa se convirtieron en puchero adornado por un cachorro entre los brazos de la pequeña niña. Derek, acuclillado frente a ella, no sabe qué hacer o a que se debe la presencia del otro visitante.

—Ella lo encontró detrás de la escuela, el veterinario dijo que tenía tres meses y lo vacunamos, pero como sabrás, no podemos conservarlo por políticas del edificio —Explica la madre de la niña.

Y sí, Derek lo sabe, de hecho es la razón por la que dejó el lugar, no permitían mascotas y, bueno, el prácticamente se volvía un animal cada luna llena, o más bien, cada que quería, pero igual no podía seguir viviendo así.

En fin, que Claudia sigue mirándole con tristeza y el corazón de Derek no puede con ello, nunca pudo con los pucheros de Cora, menos con los de esta pequeña.

—Tal vez podría encontrarle un hogar, hay personas a las que les gusta acoger cachorros sin hogar —Propuso el moreno, pero entonces los labios de Claudia temblaron y con los ojos llorosos le miro decepcionada.

—No, yo quiero que tú lo tengas —Demandó la niña apretando más sus brazos alrededor del cachorro, que al saberse aludido soltó un lloriqueo mirando a Derek con sus ojos de perrito apaleado.

Definitivamente Derek no podía con semejante escena, sin contar que la esperanza que emanaba el cachorro al creerse con hogar le ponía difícil desviar la mirada de ambos.

—Deberías quedártelo —Intervino Isaac alejándose de donde estaba observando, camino hacía la niña, y con una sonrisa dulce tomo al perrito de sus brazos. —Hades ya está grande y pronto no podrá acompañarnos, mamá querrá tenerlo en casa, así que necesitaremos otro compañero —Argumento el rubio acariciando al cachorro. Derek no podía negar que tuviera razón, joder, Derek era demasiado blando con todos.

—Pero necesitará cuidados, yo no tengo mucho tiempo, y Cora ahora trabaja, no podrá cuidarlo —Alegó el moreno, desviando ahora si la mirada de la pequeña Claudia, que aún con pucheros acariciaba al cachorro en manos de Isaac.

—Bueno, pero está Stiles, él podría cuidarlo —Respondió con una mueca maliciosa Isaac. Derek trago y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

 —No, él ya cuida a Zeus y Hades, no tendrá tiempo entre la escuela y hacer amigos —Insistió el moreno, esta vez cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero Hades ya no aguanta el paso, como dije, mamá lo llevara a casa y ella lo va a cuidar, Zeus solo sale a pasear dos veces al día y la mayor parte del tiempo nos acompaña a las brigadas —Rebatió el rubio. Derek suspiro exasperado.

 _“Jodido Isaac que siempre tenía razón_ ”. Pensó Derek.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, y con una sonrisa confortable —Más para él que para la niña —Acepto.

—Está bien, me lo quedare y lo cuidare, tú podrás venir a visitarlo cuando quieras— Claudia sonrió y con un chillido de alegría saltó a los brazos de Derek, quien la tomo y sostuvo mientras la madre de la niña murmuraba un _“gracias”._

—Te tocará ponerle nombre y quererlo mucho —Declaro la pequeña antes de darle un beso a Derek y otro a Isaac en la mejilla, y una caricia a la cabeza del cachorro marrón que le lamio la mano como despedida.

—Ahora ya tienes pretexto para ver a Stiles —Comentó Isaac burlón mientras veían a Claudia y su madre perderse en la calle.

—No sé de qué hablas —Ignoró Derek tomando al cachorro en sus brazos y caminando dignamente hacía la sala de descanso.

 

                                                                                  *~*~*

 

—Su nombre es Koda —Responde Derek a la pregunta de Laura cuando al día siguiente ella entra a su casa y es recibida por un cachorro olfateándole las botas.

—Es muy bonito, sabe cuidar, huele que es confiable —Aprueba ella sonriendo ante el cachorro que la sigue a la cocina, donde Derek está sirviendo comida de perro en un tazón, para después lavarse las manos y servir su desayuno. —Entonces, Isaac me dijo que Stiles lo cuidara —Comenta como si nada la morena, Derek conoce a dónde va el comentario.

—Sí, viendo que no tengo como cuidarlo, y no lo quiero dejar solo, le pediré a Stiles que lo pase a recoger después de la escuela, le pagaré, y hablé con el Sheriff, está de acuerdo — Contesta el moreno encogiéndose de hombros mientras sirve café en una taza para Laura.

—Vaya que te gusta ese niño —Se burla la morena ocultando su sonrisa triunfal detrás de la taza. Derek se congela en su lugar.

—Es solo un niño, además de que no me gusta, solo lo tolero —Vanamente Derek miente. Como si su hermana no pudiera escuchar el salto en su corazón y oler lo que sea que Derek desprende alrededor del chiquillo.

—Yo no te juzgo, es más, a él también le agradas —Agrega con un tono más sincero de lo que Derek se espera. El cachorro a sus pies corretea en busca de atención, Derek toma uno de sus juguetes que compro en la tienda de mascotas y se lo lanza, el perrito lo persigue ladrando con entusiasmo.

—Como sea, solo será el niñero de Koda —Defiende con convicción el moreno.

—Claro —Responde Laura rodando los ojos.

 

                                                                                  *~*~*

La tarde del Lunes de la semana siguiente Stiles ya está cuidando a Koda, le enseña a ir al baño y a no romper cosas, Derek piensa que quizás ya tuvo experiencia con perros, a pesar de que el Sheriff le aseguró que nunca había cuidado de uno.

Derek se controla muy bien a pesar de la cercanía de la luna llena y ya puede intercambiar una que otra palabra con el castaño sin gruñir o querer besarle y olisquearle detrás de la oreja.

Por desgracia Derek no cuenta con mucho tiempo para cuidar de Koda, en las mañanas salen a correr, y es todo el tiempo de calidad que pasan juntos, aun así el cachorro le mira con amor cada vez que Derek juega con él.

Stiles cada día está más cerca de él. Derek ha ido descubriendo cosas del castaño con el paso de los días.

Ahora sabe que a Stiles le gusta leer, le gusta nadar y el color azul, le gustan los cachorros y suele ser muy amable, tiene TDAH y por lo mismo nunca deja de hablar ni se está quieto, siempre tiene algo nuevo que opinar, a veces su cerebro lo traiciona y dice cosas de más, suele ser muy sarcástico pero aun así todos lo ven como un chico muy amable.

A Derek le gusta cada día más, pero le molesta ser mayor y no poder tenerlo como quiere. Más le molesta cuando Stiles es halagado pero él mismo se degrada. Si por Derek fuera, ya le hubiera susurrado entre besos todo lo bueno que es y todo lo que le gusta de él, pero hay leyes y Derek no quiere ser fichado por pedófilo.

 

                                                                                    *~*~*

 

Pasa una tarde mientras Stiles alimenta a Koda en la casa de Derek. La noche anterior habían recurrido a un rescate y Derek y los demás no habían dormido, ahora él se encontraba en su habitación descansando, mientras Stiles —Que ya había estado en esa casa bastantes veces desde que cuidaba a Koda—, se encontraba en la cocina preparando una comida sustentable para cuando Derek despertara y bajara a comer.

Entre juguetear con Koda, y cuidar la comida, Stiles no se percató de la presencia de Derek entrando a la cocina con solo un pantalón de dormir y sin camisa, todo su glorioso pecho tonificado a la vista. Cuando Stiles gira alertado por el ladrido entusiasta de Koda, se encuentra con la vista de Derek y su cabello azabache desaliñado.

—Buenos días —Saluda el moreno tomando a Koda en sus brazos y caminando hacía la barra del desayuno. Stiles permanece junto a la estufa siguiendo con la mirada a Derek, que sin inmutarse se sienta, con Koda ahora en su regazo, y comienza a hacerle mimos.

—Está bien que tu temperatura de hombre lobo impida que el frío te afecte, pero igual no deberías caminar así frente a un adolescente con baja autoestima —Se queja Stiles saliendo del trance _“admira-a-Derek-Hale”._

En el momento en que Derek escucha las palabras _“Hombre lobo”_ todo se detiene. Es como una pesadilla, algo realmente raro, ya que hasta donde él recordaba, jamás le había mencionado a nadie su condición. Muy lentamente levanta la vista y mira directamente a los ojos ambarinos de Stiles, quien parece solo impresionado por su descaro de andar sin camiseta por casa.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Croa Derek, la espalda tensa.

— ¿Qué? —Regresa el castaño sin entender a qué viene la pregunta del moreno.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Insiste el moreno manteniendo la calma, en su regazo Koda comienza a gimotear sintiendo el lobo de Derek cerca.

—Te… ¿Te refieres a lo de que eres un hombre lobo? —Tantea Stiles entrecerrando los ojos, dudoso. Derek asiente apretando los labios en una línea. —Oh… —Murmura el chico haciendo una perfecta “O” con sus tentativos labios rosas.

_Concéntrate Derek._

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Insiste Derek una vez más sin apartar la mirada del castaño. El aroma de Stiles cambia ligeramente y el moreno por un momento se siente culpable por hacerle sentir incómodo.

—Leí tu expediente, el de todos, mejor dicho —Contesta Stiles encogiéndose, y bueno, Derek no esta tan sorprendido, por norma obligatoria el Sheriff debe saber sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales dentro del pueblo, y él y su familia como únicos están registrados. Pero a pesar de que Stiles está en su derecho de saber y le esté siendo sincero respecto de cómo sabe que es un hombre lobo, algo dentro de Derek se retuerce al saber por la forma en que Stiles ha convivido con ellos desde que llegó, que no es el único hombre lobo que conoce.

—Lo siento, sé que no debía meterme en donde no me llamaban, pero es algo que yo creía necesario, saber con qué tipo de personas vivimos, hace tres años la tía de mi mejor amiga resulto ser una pirómana, así que yo solo quería estar seguro de que mi padre tenía buenos aleados —Se justificó Stiles moviendo las manos frenéticamente, el corazón le iba más rápido de lo normal.

Derek suspiro aliviado, le creía, sabía que Stiles estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, no muchos aceptan vivir con hombres lobo y a veces, aunque están de acuerdo, las cosas no terminan bien —Stiles mira a Derek con los ojos más suaves, más abiertos, siente que algo que Derek no está diciendo es la razón de su reacción, pero él no es nadie para pedirle a Derek sacar todos sus secretos, no de ese tipo.

—De hecho, estamos a mano —Contesta el castaño tirando sus labios en una sonrisa afable. Derek siente como sus rodillas se debilitan, agradece aun estar sentado en el taburete del desayuno. —Aunque, bueno —Comienza nervioso Stiles, mojándose los labios levemente con la punta de la lengua. Koda suelta un gemido llamando la atención de ambos, el moreno regresa a acariciar su cabeza tranquilizándolo.

— ¿Quieres hacer preguntas sobre mí? —Adivina Derek enarcando una ceja. Stiles titubea antes de asentir. Derek sonríe. —Está bien —Cede, y es que todo con Stiles parece fácil.

Menudo error. De saber el tipo de preguntas que vendrían después de que Stiles se enterase que era un hombre lobo nacido, no le hubiera dado el sí.

El entusiasmo y la curiosidad de Stiles nunca cesaban.

O eso creía Derek, hasta que Stiles conoce a la pequeña Claudia.

 

                                                                                  *~*~*

 

La nieve comienza a caer, navidad  cada vez más cerca. Stiles lleva de la correa a Koda, que ahora mide veinte centímetros más que antes, ahora es más fuerte y corre más, come más y juega como un bebé, Stiles no se queja, le encanta cuidar de Koda y pasar tiempo en la casa de Derek hablando con el moreno cuando su tiempo se lo permite.

Ese día hay un poco de sol a pesar de que no calienta, Koda camina por la acera con calma. Van a la estación de bomberos, donde quedaron de encontrarse con Laura y Derek para ir a comer algo.

Stiles espera que no se le note la excitación y el entusiasmo por salir a una cita con Derek, aunque no sea solo con Derek, ni una cita.

— ¡Koda! —Exclama una vocecilla chillona a la distancia. Stiles se detiene, y a lo lejos, entrando al a estación de bomberos, ve a una niña con el cabello suelto, y un vestido azul, correr hacía ellos. El perro comienza a tirar de la correa en su dirección y con ladridos entusiastas expresa su excitación.

—Ok, ok, ya vamos allá, tranquilo Koda —Ríe Stiles mientras trotan hacía la niña.

Cuando la pequeña está al alcance del can, este empieza a lamerle la cara mientras la chiquilla ríe con alegría. Hay una mujer muy guapa detrás de la niña, ella saluda con una sonrisa a Stiles que corresponde el gesto.

—Así que ya se conocieron —Comenta la voz de Derek mientras sale de la oficina vestido con unos jeans azul marino y un jersey rojo que se ajusta a su torso y brazos. Stiles se queda sin aliento por un momento.

—Así que tú eres Stiles —Afirma la niña y un rubor recorre las mejillas del castaño al sentirse observado por esos ojitos tiernos.

—Sí, soy yo, y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? —La pequeña sonríe con todos sus dientes y abrazada al cuello de Koda responde.

—Claudia —Algo dentro de Stiles deja de funcionar.

Su respiración se detiene al igual que siente como su pecho se comprime y su corazón cae en pedazos al suelo. La niña le mira con la cabeza ladeada. Stiles mira a todos lados buscando una salida, necesita alejarse. ¿Por qué siente que el aire se ha acabado?

—Stiles… —Oye que le llaman, pero él no puede responder, no sabe cómo, solo quiere correr lejos. Siente como alguien le toma la mano para después dejarla ir, es como si le diera permiso, Stiles no sabe cómo ni que hacer, simplemente en el momento que la correa de Koda está fuera de sus manos él corre. Corre tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permite, los pulmones cada vez más débiles, su corazón martillando en su pecho queriendo salirse, el silbido del viento frío quemándole el rostro, las lágrimas desoladas mojando su rostro.

_Mamá… Claudia… Mamá_

                                                                   *~*~*

 

Derek lo huele antes de que Stiles salga corriendo mientras Laura sostiene a Koda. La nostalgia, desesperación y abandono haciendo un camino por donde Stiles huyo, la pequeña Claudia le mira con los ojos húmedos y Derek huele la preocupación emanar de ella.

—Lo iré a buscar —Anuncia antes de que Laura entre a la estación.

—Ve y cuida de él —Pide la morena cabizbaja. Derek asiente, y después de despedir a la niña y su madre se marcha siguiendo el aroma del castaño. Un nudo instalándose en su estómago con cada paso.

 

                                                                        *~*~*

 

Tras recorrer tres cuadras —Derek aun no puede creer que Stiles haya corrido tanto —lo encuentra. Ha conocido a Stiles durante los últimos meses como para saber que no está bien, así como Stiles le conoce como para saber cuándo miente. Esta abrazado a sí mismo en un callejón cerca del límite del pueblo, el vaho frio escapando con cada sollozo del castaño.

Derek no lo puede evitar, simplemente pasa, da tres zancadas y cuando por fin está dentro del espacio de Stiles, sin contemplaciones, lo toma en un abrazo. Stiles sabe que es Derek, reconoce ese perfume donde sea, es por eso mismo que al principio se tensa, un animalillo asustado, pero después cede, se deja hacer. Sus brazos aprisionados entre sus pechos, Derek con ambas manos sobre su cuerpo tranquilizándolo.

El tiempo pasa y el llanto de Stiles termina, aún tiene los ojos rojos y el rostro húmedo. Derek siente lo mismo, el dolor es compartido.

—Vamos a comer algo —Propone Derek sin soltarle, caminando hacía el local de comida más cercano, así, con Stiles pegado a él tanto que no parecen ser dos personas, parece ser solo una.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                   *~*~*

 

Piden una ronda de papas y dos malteadas.

La mesera les trae sus órdenes, y mientras Derek insta a que Stiles coma, le envía un mensaje a Laura diciéndole que todo está bien. Afuera está nevando más y Derek no se detiene cuando Stiles termina su primer plato y coloca una mano sobre la mesa descansando. Derek lleva su propia mano a la del castaño y la cubre, toma sus dedos y los entrelaza con los suyos, el aroma de Stiles cambia de nuevo. Esta vez es más suave, el dulce sobresale sobre el de la angustia.

Con sus manos entrelazadas Stiles habla, le dice a Derek el motivo de su mudanza ahí. Le cuenta sobre la muerte de su madre por una enfermedad, la angustia y dolor que él y su padre pasaron. También le cuenta sobre Scott, su mejor amigo que dejo en California, el único amigo que llego a tener y era un hombre lobo mordido.

—Mi padre estaba preocupado y yo no sabía cómo levantarme, entonces le ofrecieron la vacante de este pueblo y aceptó, quería que nos alejáramos de los recuerdos tristes, quería empezar de nuevo. Me costó dejar a mis amigos, dejar a Scott, pero yo no podía seguir poniendo a otras personas sobre mí, así que ahora estoy aquí —Relato el castaño comenzando su nueva canasta de papas, la malteada a la mitad, y Derek con el nudo en la garganta, las ganas de besarle y protegerle en la punta de los dedos.

—Mi padre murió calcinado, mi tío psicópata lo mato, por eso mi hermana, mis amigos y yo somos bomberos, para ayudar a los demás —Confiesa el moreno. Cuesta abrirse, contar todo aquello que una vez le tuvo consumiéndose en la culpabilidad, pero decírselo a Stiles no está mal, no es por lastima, es porque Derek también tiene miedo, también se siente presa de muchas cosas, él también se marchó después de la muerte de su padre. Derek no juzga al Sheriff ni a Stiles, él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es querer alejarte.

—Son ataques de pánico, pasan cuando la situación me sobrepasa, y conocer a tu amiga, me hizo recordar a mi madre, y yo de verdad la extraño —Musitó Stiles con la cabeza hacía bajo.

—Lo entiendo —Responde el moreno. No sabía que más decir, pero al parecer no tenía que decir más porque entonces Stiles volvió a entrelazar sus manos.

Caminan de regreso por las calles ligeramente blancas, las farolas iluminando sus pasos, sus manos juntas compartiendo su calor. Derek hace unas horas dejo de convencerse que es demasiado mayor para Stiles. No importa que solo sean amigos, Derek sabe que lo que siente por el chico va más allá de la simple atracción.

                                  

                                                                           *~*~*

 

La vida sigue.

Todo toma su mismo ritmo. Stiles cuida a Koda, cuida a Hades, y de vez en cuando él y su padre son invitados a comer con todos los Hale, ahí en la casa puede ver a Zeus. Es cuando conoce a Talia Hale, la madre de Derek, la mujer tiene una forma muy agradable de ser. Luego está Cora, que es dos años mayor que él y es novia de Boyd, luego Laura, que esta con Erica, _“historia vieja”_ , como dice Isaac mientras se come de un bocado un bollo de carne. Y así hasta llegar a Derek, tan introvertido como apuesto.

— ¿Y qué tal va la escuela Stiles? —Pregunta Talia mientras todos sentados alrededor de la mesa comen en silencio su ensalada. Stiles levanta la cabeza sorprendido, una lechuga con aderezo a medio camino en su boca, Derek oculta su sonrisa tras el vaso de agua.

—Todo está bien, es entretenido y se aprende rápido —Responde después de tragar. La mujer asiente complacida. Y así pasa la comida, entre comentarios divertidos entre la familia, preguntas sobre el trabajo del Sheriff y sobre lo bien que Koda se comporta. Stiles sintió que un calor conocido crecía de nuevo en su pecho.

—Stiles —Llamó Derek cuando el castaño intentaba seguirle el paso a Cora en cartas horas después de la comida, mientras están sentados alrededor de la mesilla de café, el aludido soltó un suspiro exasperado lanzando las cartas a la mesa rindiéndose.

— ¿Si? —Respondió echando la cabeza atrás para mirar al moreno, Derek sonrió rodando los ojos. Stiles era la rencarnación de Bambi.

—Wow —Exclamó Cora sentada en el regazo de Boyd, las manos en alto apuntando a Derek. — ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano? —Todos en la sala rieron ante la expresión de la Hale menor, Derek simplemente rodo los ojos tomando el brazo de Stiles levantándolo para llevarlo hacía la puerta.

—Parece que nunca eres así de expresivo —Comenta Stiles cuando Derek se detiene en la puerta tomando la chaqueta del castaño y colocándosela por los hombros.

—Es porque nunca soy así. Hoy es diferente —Responde encogiéndose de hombros el moreno mientras toma la mano de Stiles para meterla dentro de la manga, un sonrojo cubre el cuello y mejillas del castaño haciendo que desvíe la mirada cuando Derek por fin se aleja de él colocándose su propio abrigo y tomando la correa de Koda, que en seguida se acerca a ellos para salir a pasear.

El bosque les recibe con el aire frío, las fiestas de navidad se acercan, Stiles comienza a maquinar en su mente lo que sería pasar esta primera navidad lejos de su hogar, lejos de Scott. A su lado Derek camina observando a Koda, que como un pequeño cachorro corre y se revuelca sobre la nieve, dejando su pelaje marrón manchado de blanco. El can se acerca a ellos dando pequeños saltos con la lengua fuera, parecía muy entusiasmado, más que cualquier otro día, se dio cuenta Stiles.

—Hoy esta de muy buen humor —Comentó deteniéndose para acariciar la cabeza de Koda, el cachorro movió la cola ante el tacto y con movimientos de un gato se pegó a las piernas de Stiles frotándose contra él. Derek miro desconcertado la conducta del can, nada en él indicaba que estuviera mal, solo desprendía demasiada alegría, muy contagiosa por cierto. —Wow, tranquilo Koda —Rio el castaño tomando la cabeza del cachorro entre sus manos acariciándole las orejas con los pulgares. Derek no estaba celoso, de verdad que no.

Pero entonces el can se impulsó poniendo las patas delanteras en el estómago del chico, y así comenzó a empujarlo, la lengua babeando las manos de Stiles mientras con ojos anhelantes Koda empujaba a Stiles hacía atrás.

—Hey chico, calmado —Stiles dio un paso atrás tratando de que Koda no lo tirara, pero en cuanto retrocedió sintió el cuerpo de Derek chocando con el suyo. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del castaño, Koda no dejo de empujarle hasta que Derek tomó la cintura de Stiles con sus manos y lo detuvo de caer.

La espalda de Stiles se recargo en el pecho del moreno dejándose envolver por los brazos cálidos del hombre lobo.

—Koda —Llamó Derek logrando que el can se detuviera y sentara sobre sus patas traseras mirándoles con el hocico en una sonrisa.

_“Así que esto era lo que lo tenía tan entusiasmado”._

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Stiles intentado alejarse de Derek, pero el moreno no se lo permitió, y apretándole más cerca suyo se inclinó para mirar el lado de su cara, sus rostros muy cerca.

—No te preocupes, así está bien —Murmuró Derek sonriendo, era imposible para Stiles resistirse, la voz, el perfume y la cercanía de Derek le atraían como una bolsa de papas fritas. Sin pensarlo más, Stiles estiro el cuello alcanzando la mandíbula de Derek, donde sus labios rosaron la barba incipiente, haciendo un camino hasta la boca del mayor, al llegar dejo un beso sobre los labios del moreno.

Derek intentaba no caer, controlar a su lobo que rugía por corresponder el beso, el aroma de Stiles llenándole la nariz, combinándose con el suyo, Derek podía ver más de cerca los lunares decorativos en Stiles. Que el Sheriff y Dios le perdonaran, pero ya no tenía fuerza para ignorar lo que sentía por el castaño.

Derek llevo su mano hasta la nuca de Stiles impidiendo que se alejara, y con avidez se apodero de los labios del chico en un beso lento. Stiles soltó un suspiro tembloroso entre la boca del moreno y Derek pudo sentir como una corriente le recorría el cuerpo, la satisfacción, alegría y excitación se desprendió del cuerpo del castaño llamándole a no soltarle jamás.

 

           *~*~*

 

Los cuadernos y libros estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa de la sala de descanso de la estación de bomberos, Stiles mordisqueaba su lápiz mientras intentaba resolver sus problemas de algebra, Derek leía un libro sentado en el sofá cerca del castaño, Koda estaba recostado bajo la ventana recibiendo los pocos rayos del sol que a penas y calentaban.

—Esto es tan cotidiano —Irrumpió Laura tomada de la mano con Erica, que con malicia guiño el ojo a Derek antes de dirigirse a Stiles.

— ¿Tu padre sabe que sales con un hombre mayor? —La burla no llega a Stiles, que prefirió concentrarse en su tarea, pero Derek en su lugar solo levanto la vista del capítulo que estaba leyendo, y con lo que se considera su “mirada asesina” hizo callar a Erica, que levanto las manos en son de paz. Laura ríe a carcajadas ante el fracaso de su novia.

—Recuerda que tú también eras menor cuando comenzamos a salir —Delata Laura dejando un beso en la cabellera rubia de su novia para después acercarse a ayudarle a Stiles, ya que es tan orgulloso como para no decirle a Derek que le explique y ayude.

Erica resopla dejándose caer al lado de Derek, los brazos cruzados en sus pechos.

—Su padre lo sabe —Es lo único que dice el moreno antes de volver a ignorar a su hermana y cuñada, pero sin dejar de vigilar la respiración tranquila de Stiles.

 

                                                              *~*~*

 

Lo que más le gusta a Stiles de pasar tiempo en la casa de Derek, es que puede jugar más tiempo con Koda, comer con Derek, estudiar con Derek, cuando Derek no tiene mucho trabajo, ver a Derek salir de la ducha, y lo mejor de todo es que puede besarle, abrazarle y dormir con él esos días que solo dan ganas de estar acostados en el sofá, con Koda recostado en sus pies.

 

       *~*~*

 

Cuando el Sheriff se enteró de la relación tan cercana entre su hijo y el único chico Hale, casi le da a Derek un balazo, pero gracias a Stiles se evitó una tragedia. Entonces John Stilinski solo puso reglas y condiciones para poder aceptar el noviazgo de su hijo y un hombre mayor.

No sexo hasta la mayoría de edad, y no estar en casa del otro hasta altas horas de la noche.

Aunque a veces las reglas pueden romperse.

O eso dice Stiles cuando quiere hacer algo ilegal o peligroso.

 

            *~*~*

 

La nieve caía como un velo suave afuera, desde la ventana se podía apreciar la luz de la luna iluminando cada copo. Era una tormenta blanca y fría. Pero Derek y Stiles no tenía que preocuparse, dentro, entre las sabanas, el calor sobraba.

Stiles se balancea sobre el cuerpo de Derek, su cadera ondeando contra la pelvis del moreno, el lobo mantenía sus manos sosteniendo la cintura del castaño mientras este, con la cabeza echada atrás y los ojos cerrados, se movía lentamente buscando que la polla de Derek tocara el punto que le hacía gemir de placer, sintiendo toques eléctricos recorrerle las extremidades.

—Eres tan hermoso —Murmuró Derek dejando que una de sus manos recorriera el abdomen y pecho de Stiles. El niño jadeó moviéndose más rápido sobre el lobo, las piernas del castaño ancladas al colchón.

—Joder… joder… sí… sí, Der… —Balbucea Stiles cuando por fin logra tocar su punto sensible. Con las manos temblando, coloca las palmas sobre el pecho del moreno para sostenerse mejor, dejando caer sus caderas sobre el pene de Derek.

Derek se siente tan cerca del clímax. El interior de Stiles es tan caliente y apretado que apenas y logra advertirle en un gruñido que está a punto de correrse. Pero Stiles no se detiene. Se mantiene ondulando sus caderas de tal forma que su polla se frota contra el abdomen del lobo, dándole más placer.

—Stiles —Gime Derek mientras impulsa sus caderas al encuentro del castaño. El orgasmo le agita cada extremidad, los pulmones le queman en busca de aire, Stiles sobre él se mueve una última vez antes de soltar un grito, liberándose en chorros nacarados de semilla que cae en el pecho del moreno. —Eres tan bueno, bebé —Susurra Derek minutos después cuando Stiles tiene su cabeza descansando en el pecho del lobo. Los dedos de Derek peinando el cabello de Stiles. El pulso del chico, ya más tranquilo, le arrulla esa noche.

 

                                                                        *~*~*

 

—Vamos Koda, es hora del paseo —Anima Stiles colocándose el tercer abrigo antes de abrir la puerta de su casa para dejar al perro salir primero.

—Regresa temprano, los Hale llegarán a las  siete —Grita su padre desde la cocina, donde prepara el pavo para la cena de navidad.

—Procura no comer demasiado antes —Regresa el castaño sonriendo mientras trota al lado de Koda, bajando por la calle a la tienda de comestibles.

Tardan en llegar veinte minutos, en la puerta de la tienda ya les espera Derek, Koda se lanza sobre él a lamerle la cara con entusiasmo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —Responde el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa al perro durante las caricias que le daba a sus orejas.

—Claro, yo también me alegro de verte—Ironiza Stiles con diversión antes de acercarse al moreno y besarle la mejilla.

—A ti sobre todos es a quien me da más gusto ver —Puntualiza el moreno acercándose al castaño, colocando una mano en su mejilla y la otra mano cerca de su cuello, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos donde una marca se extiende sobre la piel pálida del chico. Stiles se estremece soltando un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza al contacto de la mano de Derek.

—Eres tan hermoso —Murmura Derek besando la sien de Stiles.

—Me gustas tanto —Responde Stiles con una sonrisa, alcanzando a besar la barbilla del moreno.

Koda ladra a su lado y Stiles ríe susurrando _“A ti también te amamos Koda”_.

 

 

 


End file.
